Batman Beyond: The KC Files
by CrisLli
Summary: It's been ten years since Kalie Cole has lived in Gotham but after her mother got a job offer she can't refuse they are both back in the city she was born in. A city that is just as dark and mysterious as her past. But just as the Batman seemed to suddenly resurface after all these years, her past just might as well.
1. Chapter 1

He ran. Faster and harder then he had ever run before but it wasn't enough. He knew that but the voice in his ear kept demanding that he do it anyway. His wings were damaged, so were the boosters at his feet. He was grounded in the worst way, zero and he couldn't see a way up. The voice coming out of his comm kept growling directions that he fallowed through the never ending maze. It was dark, exept for the occasional bursts of light that were too bright. Either way he could hardly see. Hardly breath. His chest seemed to be collapsing in on itself. His head felt like a balloon filling up with helium, any moment now his consciousness was just going to float away. He wanted to tell the voice that he couldn't do it anymore but he knew it wouldn't matter. That he wouldn't listen. _Stubern old bat!_ There was no point in him wasting his breath, not that he had much left. One more blinding flash and then darkness...

* * *

"McGinnis? McGinnis, come in. _Terry!_ " The name ripped through his throat, he caught violently. Nothing came back over the Comm. Not even static. The only thing that gave him hope was the constant blinking dot on the screen. He turned, gripped his cane and rose from his chair. "Let's go Ace."

The dog jumped up obediently and waited at the car door for his master to open it.

Bruce walked past the display case, not even giving a sideways glance at the novelties inside. He knew which one was missing. It hadn't been on display for a while now. Instead it spent it's days stuffed into some dumb kids backpack, or locker, or closet. It's nights spent flying around a neo-lit city teaming with punks and goons playing at being the worst criminals in Gotham. They were only poor shadows of the real things.

He hadn't known why he had brought it back out instead of just using his regular car. With the push of a botton he started it up. It was just as old and cranky as he was and stubborn. The doors rose up and the pup lept inside, it took Bruce a bit longer.

He was all strapped in and ready to go. The floor squeaked and groaned as it turned the car to face the opening of the cave. Bruce laid his hand on the stick-shift. He cleared his throat a few times. "Alright old girl. Show me what you've still got."

* * *

 _ **Then**_

"Mom? What does, fin-el nat-is mean?" The small girl read as she tapped each letter with the tip of her pointer finger.

"Nothing Kalie girl." Her mother responded picking random things up from the floor and shoving them into bags.

"Does it mean we have to leave?"

"No." She mumbled.

"Then why are we leaving?" Her daughter asked, tears starting to fall from her eyes.

"What? Oh, honey." She put the bag she was holding down and placed her hand on her daughters shoulder. "Remember when we went to go visit Aunt August for her wedding?"

"In Keystone City?"

"Yeah. Remember we stayed in her beach house. We'd wake up and there the ocean was and you could run all along the beach and play. We'd have breakfast in the sun and dinner under the stars. Remember how nice that was?"

The young girl perked up a bit more with every word. "Yea."

"Well, what if I told you that Aunt Augustin and Uncle Charlie invited us to go live their?"

She gasped in exitement. "Really? Is this another birthday present?"

The young women paused for a moment smiling sweetly at her daughter. "Yea."

Kalie was suddenly giddy with excitment, ready to bounce out of her socks. "And I can help them take care of Elijah when he is born!" She gasped. "I need my swim suit and shorts and floties."

"I have already got it all. I just need you to go grab Mr. Butters. This nice officer right here?" She turned to the side so her daughter could see the short dark haird girl in uniform standing in the doorway. "She is going to take you downstairs. Mommy just has to double check to make sure she has everything, ok?"

"Hi Kalie. My name is Kacy. Maybe while your mom is fineshing up I'll show you my police car? Officer Beamer said you had alot of questions the last time."

"I can see what all those little botton and switches do?"

"Yup."

The little girl spun around and lept onto her bed to reach for a brown stuffed elephant. "Oo and can I turn on the sirens?"

She laughed. "Let's just start with the lights. Is that okay?"

She jumped off the bed and held the elephant out. "Yea! Mr. Butters always wanted to turn on the lights!"

Kacy held out her hand, a big grin on her face. "Well, come on than."

"See you downstairs mommy." The little girl said brightly.

"Be right there." Her mom responded trying to sound just a bright but the cop could see the understandable sadness in the woman's eyes.

* * *

"Okay, you ready for the big finale?"

She nodded her head excitedly.

The officer looked at the eleghent in Kalies lap. "You ready Mr. Butters?"

Kalie held the stuffed animal to her ear. "He's ready."

Kacy pointed to the silver nob. "Flip that switch!"

Kalie flipped it and the top of the car lit up.

"You ready for the force yet kid?" They both turned to see a kind looking old man crouched in the doorway on the passenger side of the car.

Officer Kacy gasped "Commissioner Gordon?"

"I retired that name a long time ago. Jim will do just fine." He said with a smile. "Kalie, my name is Jim. Do you mind if I take a ride with you and officer Kacy to the airport?"

"Okay. Where's my mom? Is she down yet?"

"Your mother will be riding in the car behind us." At the worried look on the girls face, Jim looked to Kacy and then back to Kalie. "Would you like Kacy to ride in the back with you?"

"Okay."

Another man in uniform walked up to Jim. "It's time to go."

Both females got out of the front to go into the back seat. As they did, Jim went to walk around the back of the car to get to the drivers side. Kalie was watching him out of the back window when she saw her mother stop him for a moment. Though she wasn't now, she had clearly been crying. They talked for a moment before her mother hugged him tightly. When they parted, they both looked at Kalie. Her mother nodded her head once, mouthed the wards, I love you, and then turned to get into the police car behind them.

* * *

 _ **Now**_

"Why are we even back here? Thought you said you'd never step foot in this city again. Not even if the world was ending and Gotham was the only place encased in a huge dome that would save our lives." The teen said defiantly, leaning aganst the car her mother was currently sitting inside. Her auburn hair, streaked with brown, was a mess around her tanned face. Her wide green eyes specked with bits of light brown, were narrow as she looked off into the distance.

The older women, her caramel hair tide back in a tight bun at the top of her head. Her brown eyes where tired looking at the moment but when they weren't, they were the same shape as her daughters. She took a deep sigh. "Kalie, I'm not that dramatic. We have been over this already."

She pitched her voice to sound a bit higher then normal. "As in, Kalie dear. You know that city, the one you were born in and I told you your whole life that we would never go back to because it is the worst place ever? Well, guess what? I got a job their, so we are moving back!"

Her mother took an even deeper sigh. "Kalie, please. Your going to be late and so am I. We've been here for three months, why are you doing this now?" They could see eachother through the passanger side mirror. She put her hand up to stop her daughter from speaking. "Don't have time. Think about your words, for once, we'll talk when we get home."

"Whatever." She peeled herself off the side of the car and without giving her mother another glance or even saying goodbye, she made her way towards the school.

* * *

She deleted another one of her mother's messages demanding for her to come home so they could talk but KC didn't want to talk, not right now. She had wanted to talk this morning but that time had passed. A bolt of lightning streaked across the sky lighting up the dark streat. She was in a much older part of the city. There were crumbling brownstones and broken streetlights. She kept her head down as she walked past shattered store front windows and an old movie theater. She remembered going there to see a movie with her mom when she was little. Her last birthday in Gotham, the last day the theater was open. Her mom had bought her one of everything the concession stand had available. They sat their all day watching the same movie over and over again. It had been the best birthday ever. The next day she'd woken up to her mom packing away random bits of her belongings into suitcases. They were leaving Gotham. The street wide eviction notice said that everyone had a week but her mother didn't want to wait. She stopped right infront of the building she used to call home. Nothing had touched it but time. The whole aria was supposed to have been knocked down but it never was. It wasn't until she came back that she knew it was even still here and it was all because of some cranky old man with too much money. She hadn't planned on it but she decided to go inside. Her apartment was upstairs but the steps leading up didn't look like they were in any condition to hold her wight. So she went into one of the apartments on the first floor. They were all laid out the same. Kitchen to the left, living room to the right, bedrooms in the back. This one had been completely cleaned out of any personal items. She walked to the middle of the living room and stopped to sneeze, probably from all the dust. That was when she noticed something shiny laying on the floor at her feet. She picked it up. It was some kind of blade in the shape of a bat. Well, this was Tommy's apartment. He had been obsessed with anything that had to do with Batman, even though the vigilante hadn't been around for years. There were those, mostly old people who swore he was real. That they had even met him, but for the most part he seemed to be more like some kind of modern uban legend. Until he wasn't. She had already left Gotham far behind but Alison had made sure to keep her updated on Gothams "In's and Out's." Updates that had went from everyday to nonexistent within a few years. It had been one of the last tidbits of juicy information Ally had gossip'd before dissappearing off the face of the earth. According to her, there had been a new batman flying around and all the kids at school went from laughing off any "old Gizer" that mentioned him, to practically idolizing him within a week. She wondered if this was his. It was too heavy, too solid, too sharp to be one of Tommy's old toys. She turned the bat-shaped weapon over a few times in her hand and then gasped when she saw the reflection of a man standing in the doorway behind her. She spun around. The look the old man was giving her was seathing with dislike. He just stood there, bent over the cane he was using for support.

"This is privet property. Your trespassing." He growled.

"I...used to live here." She stammered.

"A lot of people used to live here. What does that have to do with anything?" He retorted grumpily.

KC squared her shoulders. "Well, if I'm trespassing, then aren't you as well?"

"No." He answerd sternly.

She gasped as a realization suddenly struck her. "Your Bruce Wayne!"

"I know." He lifted his cane and started to stab at the air in between them. "What I don't know Is who you are and why you are still standing here."

"My name is Kalie. Kalie Cole. My friends call me KC. My mother and I used to live upstairs."

His gaze shifted slightly. "What is that in your hand?"

She quickly slipped the bat into her back pocket and showed him her hands. "Nothing. See."

His arm flinched, as if he was about to grab the frame of the door for support but instead he put his cane back down and closed his mouth tightly. "Hmm."

She started to walk towards him. "Well...I'm gonna go now. It was, nice, meeting you Mr. Wayne." She held out her hand for him to shake it. He didn't. "Okay, well. Have a good night Sir." She slipped past him and started to make her way down the hall, towards the front door.

"Cole? Your mother. Her names Amelia." He suddenly said as her hand touched the door knob.

"How, do you know my mother's name?" She asked without turning to look at him.

"Well, I do own this building." He answed.

"Right." She replied before turning the knob to push the door open and walk out.


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay. So that was the weirdest thing ever. How does Bruce Wayne know who my mother is? I've never seen the guy before in my life. Well, other then on t.v and pictures. But never in real life. Feel like I'd remember something like that. Right?_

KC kept her head down and her shoulders up to her ears. It suddenly seemed colder on the old, dark and abandoned street. She could feel large, cold rain drops start to hit her head.

 _What the heck is an old, cranky, bagilon air like him doing in an abandoned building anyway?_

KC stopped when she realised that she was infront of the old movie theater. She looked up at it, not really seeing it as it is now, but as it was when she was a kid. It still had some of the black letters on the light board from the last movie that had played, the last movie she had seen their.T. R. K. Z. R and O.

Something caught her eye. _Is that a dog?_ She thought, looking twarads the ally on her left at what looked like a black Dane sitting in the shadows. The dog didn't move an inch. Maybe he was just a statue or something. Another bolt of lightning streaked through the sky, lighting up the night. The dog was gone. Maybe she was seeing things? The rain started to poor down. Within a minute she was soaked to the bone. She shrugged it off and turned to make her way down the street, back the way she had come.

" _Damn it. NO!_ " She heard someone scream. Which was quickly fallowed by a loud bang, or noise, or...something. It definitely wasn't thunder and it sounded like it was coming from the ally by the movie theater. She spun around and sprinted back to where she had seen the dog.

"Yea KC, go down a dark ally in an abandoned neighborhood, in the middle of the night. What could possibly happen?" She mumbled while turning into the ally. Lightning kept streaking across the sky, giving momentary light as she ran as hard as she could. She started to fallow the sound of a dog barking and growling. "I knew I wasn't crazy."

The buildings parted onto a back street. Lightning struck just in time for KC to see a car blocking the way. She jumped and scrambled her way across the hood. She froze when she saw a man in some kind of black trench coat laying on the floor. A black dame was standing protectively over him, facing the other way. She took a step towards them. The dog turned and started to growl.

"Umm. Easy boy. I just want to help." She held her hands out while continuing to make her way slowly towards them. "Good doggy." She let him sniff her. "See. I'm not going to hurt him."

The mutt looked down at his owner and started to whine.

"Mr. Wayne." She exclamed with a gasp when she was able to get a good look at his face. He was cut up and bleeding. "Is that your car boy? I need the keys. She started to turn Bruce over and gasped again when the coat fell away to reveal the symbol of a bat encased in a yellow oval on his chest. "Holy crud!" She looked up when she realised that the car she had jumped over wasn't just any old car. There it was. The Bat-mobile. Not the new sleek one the new batman drives around in. This one was old and looked it, not because it was falling apart. Maybe dated was a better word. She had seen it before in pictures that Tommy's grandfather had showed them. She looked back down at the unconscious old man on the floor. "Your Batman? The original Batman!" She looked at the dog. "Uh. Hey bat-dog? You know how to open this thing?" She walked up to the car in complete aw. She placed her hand against the window. The aria around her hand lit up. The car beeped and unlocked. "What the?"

* * *

" _Terry!"_ Bruce screamed and his eyes shot open. He groaned when he tried to get up. He felt a hand lay firmly against his chest.

"I don't know if you should move."

He couldn't make out the girls face in the shadows very well, just her red hair. "Babs?"

"Who?" The girl asked as she leaned in towards him.

Now that he could see her face better in the dim light he scowled. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Umm. Saving your life apparently. Unless you were planning on bleeding out in the back of that ally all alone."

"Where are we?" He spat, instead of thank you.

She looked up and all around her. "I, have no _idea._ But what I really want to know is, where the hell did that T-rex come from?"

"What?" He started to get up. She watched him cautiously. They where still in the bat-mobile. He looked out the windows at the bat cave slowly revalving around them. "How the hell did you get in here?" He growled menacingly.

"Liston, I just touched the car and _it_ opened. Then, once we were all in, the _car_ locked itself and just started driving. And _it_ , not me, drove us here, to...wherever this is."

"What do you mean you touched the car and it just opened?" He asked accusingly.

"I have no idea okay. I was just trying to help. And how do you know my mother?"

"Excuse me?"

"My mother, Amelia Cole. How do you know her?"

"I told you already."

She crossed her arms. "Oh, yea? You remember everyone's names who lived in those buildings?'

"Yes." He answed simply.

"Yeah. Well, I Don't believe you." She challenged.

"Am I supposed to care...why won't the door open?"

"How am I supposed to know."

"What did you do?"

"Me?"

'Kalie, open the door."

"Don't know how. It's your car."

He huffed loudly. "Carolson, 1A. Nealson, 3B. Adems, 5B. West, 5R. Burt 4F. Bob, 7-"

She put her hands up to stop him. "Okay, okay. So you remember." The locks released and the car stopped turning.

He touched a button and the door next to him lifted open. "Well...You can leave now." He spat through his teeth. He made alot of noise trying to get up and out of the car by himself.

"Waoh there old man. Let me help you." She said, trying to get around him and out of the car before he did.

"I don't need _your_ help. You've done enough." Bruce grumbled, trying to push her away. He turned his head each way, looking for something. KC tapped him on the shoulder and held out his cane to him.

"Oh yeah, who else you got?" She responded, trying not to smile.

He snached it out of her hand. "I have Ace." On que, the dog jumped out of the back seat and was at his masters side.

"Oh, stop being so cranky!" After some time, he finally let her help him to a chair infront of a huge monitor. On the screen was what looked like a blueprint of Gotham. In the middle of the screen was a blinking red bat symbol. "Signal not found? What does that mean?"

'It dosn't mean anything." He answerd, leaning back in the chair and taking a big breath.

"The new batman...he's missing isn't he. That's why you were out there tonight."

He closed his eyes. "Liston kid. It's been a long night. I'm beat. So leave."

"Who's Terry?" She pressed.

His eyes snapped open. "No one."

"Then why were you calling for him? He's the new batman isn't he?" She said walking around the cave and stopping infront of the empty case.

"No. Don't touch that." He said watching her place her hand on the glass.

"Of course he is." She started making her way down the line, stopping at each case as she did. "Definitely not you flying around in that bat suit. Who's are these? You had a team, didn't you? Who are they? Coast City had it's own superhero legends you know. Speedsters."

'What are you doing?" He growled suddenly standing behind her.

She gasped. "Nothing. I just..."

"You just what?" He challenged.

Her shoulders sank. "I don't know. I want to help I guess."

"Is that right. How?"

"I can, do, things..."

He scoffed at her and turned away.

"You don't believe me. Then I'll show you." She all but stomped past him and sat in the chair infront of the monitor. "Where did you see Terry's signal last?"

"That's my chair."

"Fine. Just look myself." She sighed, starting to type away on the computer. "You know this thing is ancient right. This might take a moment. Lucky we were poor and couldn't afford high tech...There!" A blinking red dot appeared on the map. It disappeared and then popped up in a different location.

"How did you do that?" He sounded more accusing then curious.

"I just traced the steps back to where the signal was last then rerouted it through different channels until it found something. It keeps changing though. Never seen anything reroute like this. That's definitely not normal."

"That's because that cursed place isn't normal."

"Place? You know where he is? Well, where is he?"

"He's nowhere."

"But you just-"

"Thank you for your help, you can go now."

"But."

"I said leave. _Now!_ "

"Fine." She said shoving herself away from the desk and jumping up from the chair after it rolled her an inconvenient distance away from the computer. "Your welcome by the way, for everything...You ungrateful old bat." She added under her breath.

"Ace." He called.

The dog jumped up and started to growl and snap at KC. "I'm goin, I'm goin. Jeeze." He led her through the door that led into the house. "Wow, this place is huge."

"Keep moving." She heard Bruces voice come from a hidden speaker.

She finally got to the front door and opened it. Ace stopped growling and sat. She patted him on the head. "Good dog." And then walked out.

She waited until she got past his gate and down the street before she checked her pocket for the card. "Hope my computer at home can handle this. Might need to get a bigger drive." She shoved it back in her pocket and continued walking.


	3. Chapter 3

The door swung open to a tall young man, with a dark messy ponytail, in a gray tank and droopy eyes. He leand casually against the door. "What are you doing here Skwert?"

KC pushed past him. "I need to borrow a drive. Would you stop calling me that. I'm not small."

He ruffled her hair as she past. "To me you are."

She looked at him darkly. "Your drives?"

"Where they always are." He said with a yawn.

She stepped over a pile of garbage and into a disheveled living space. "Wild night? Surprised party's already over. Still kind of early isn't it?"

He shrugged his shoulders and walked over to a desk that took up most of the right side of the living room. "Ehh, got board. Early class tomorrow anyway." He replied shuffling through a pile of electronics in a crate.

"Today, tomorrow? Or tomorrow, tomorrow?"

He picked something out of the pile and handed it to her. "Tomorrow, tomorrow."

"Is all you want to do is sleep? You fell asleep in the middle of cleaning again, didn't you?" She accused, nodding her head towards the pile she had to step over.

He yawned before speaking. "At the moment, I'd like to know what you are up to."

She slipped the drive into her pocket. "I'm sure you would."

"You know I can just pull up the contents on that drive whenever I want. Pretty easy to hack into since it is one of mine."

She sighed audibly. "Is it something about the name that just make Elijah's pains in the butts?"

He just shrugged his shoulders and went to get his jacket off the couch. "How is your cousin doing anyway?"

"He's fine." She spoke through tight lips.

"Good. Shall we go?" He asked, opening up the door. "Ladies first."

She patted her pocket. "This is compatible with my computer right? It's kinda small."

"Not always about the size." He replied, stretching his arms out and cracking his neck and back.

She walked past him. "Use that argument alot?"

"Skwert's got jokes. Can we get a caffeine boost on the way?"

* * *

"Looks like a map of Gotham." He stated in between sips of his coffee. They were both on KC's bed. KC sitting with her legs crossed, staring intensely at the screen, her fingers flying across the key pad. While Elijah was laying back against the wall, propped up by some pellows.

She started to rub his head. "Oh, look at you. Who said you weren't smart?"

He knocked her hand away. "So, what's so secret about a map of Gotham, which is like on every street corner by the way."

She yawned and streched her arms above her head. "Nothing. See, isn't this boring?"

He looked at her lazily. "Stop trying to get rid of me. Why is there a dot that just appeared and why does it say Batman? Are you stalking Batman? Why are you stalking Batman?"

She stopped pretending to be sleepy and became laser focused on the screen. "It's not moving?"

Elijah lifted his hand to her face and snapped his fingers. She slapped his hand away without looking away from the blinking dot. "Nope. Still at Wayne-Powers. What is Batman doing at Wayne-Powers?"

"I, don't know." She finally looked away and at him. "Want to sync this up and go check it out?"

He put his hand on his chest and gasped over-dramatically. "Wait. Are you actually inviting me?"

"Well, your going to come whether I invite you or not. So, let's go." She exclamed, jumping over him and grabbing his hand as she did so to help pull him up. She then spun around and headed straight for the door.

"Yes mam. To the Bat-mobile." Even though he was behind her he could tell she had rolled her eyes. "What? He dosn't say that?"

* * *

"Really KC? Did you not think that there would be guards at the doors?" He said sarcastically after KC cussed under her breath at seeing the two men in uniform stationed on either side of the entrance.

"I thought it might have been some kind of security system. Computers I can hack. People, not so much."

He tapped her on the top of her arm with the back of his hand to tell her to step aside. "I got this."

"Yea? Can't wait to see this." She said, matching his earlier sarcasm.

She watched the guards close in on Elijah as he walked, then started to kind of stumble, up to the building, taking one last swig from his coffee cup before throwing it to the side. Suddenly he tripped and fell to the floor. KC had to cover her mouth to help her hold back her laughter. The two body guards struggled to help him up as he kept dragging them down. Once he was finally up he patted one of the guards on the shoulder in thanks. They pointed his body in the right direction and sent him off. Once he was back in the shadows with KC, he held up something in his hand. "Can you hack this? Make it an all access key maybe?"

"Gimme that!" She said with a smile, snatching it out of his hand and hooking it up to her portable. "When I say, place your thumb on the key slab. Like this." She held her thumb aganst the thin red card until it turned green. Once she removed her thumb it became blue. She waited ten seconds before it turned red again, then nodded. He laid his thumb aganst the slab until it turned green. "Think they have a back door?" She asked, wrapping her portable around her wrist.

"I'm sure." He said with a smile.

* * *

"Is it just me or does this almost feel too easy?" KC finally asked after they had gotten in through a loading dock, down a hallway, up some flights of stairs and through a door that had opened onto a receptionists desk. The desk was stationed next to a huge office that looked like it had not been used in years.

"Kinda weird, huh?" Elijah agreed. "Sounds like someone is coming."

"The office!" They ran up to the door and stoped short. There was no thubmprint access, only the slab reader. She swiped the key slab. It beeped and turned red. "Damnit!"

"Why does it keep doing that? Are you sure you hacked this thing right?" Elijah grumbled. Through out their short journey everytime they had tried to get into certain doors, it would deny them access but then grant them clearance for others at random.

"I keep re-hacking it. It's like someone is counter-hacking or something but I'm not getting any signal from anyone else. Not even a ghost drive-COME ON!" She swiped the slab again as the footsteps drew closer. This time it turned green and the door unlocked. They slipped quickly inside and waited for the footsteps to pass. "That's weird." She suddenly blurted out, looking confused.

"What is it?" Elijah asked, staring out the peephole. "I still hear footsteps but I don't see anyone?"

"This office. It's not in the blueprints." She continued.

"What do you mean?"

"It's not here, on any of them?" She looked up into nothing but darkness. "Lights.' She commanded. Nothing happend. "There's got to be a way to turn the lights on." She started to walk around the perimeter of the dark room, letting her fingers slide against the wall in search for some kind of switch that might do the trick. "Hey, El. Think I found something?" She flicked the switch and a lamp on the desk in the middle of the room lit up. "Elijah?" She turned back towards the door when she hadn't heard him respond. He wasn't their. She heard a click and a section of the bookcase that made up the wall behind her slid open. She spun back around to face a black rectangular hole. She heard static, it was coming from the desk. She found a small earpiece laying on the left corner. She picked it up and put it up to her ear.

"Get in." A familiar cranky voice demanded.

"M-Mr. Wayne?" She stuttered.

"Go through the bookcase. At the end of the hall, there will be a lift. It has direct access to the roof." He continued.

She looked down at her wrist to confirm her unspoken question. The roof was where the signal was coming from. "Right." She stepped through the bookcase and fallowed the dimly light hall until she found what looked like a cage. She glanced at her portable once more to see if the signal was still their but the screen was going in and out. "What?"

Bruce grunted impatiently. "Why are you just standing their? Get in!"

"I lost the signal." KC explained.

"No you didn't. I jammed your access. Now get going."

"Why?" She asked, annoyed.

"We are losing time!" He spat impatiently.

She grunted as she pulled the hevy door open. It closed automatically once she was inside. "Okay. Now what?" She asked looking around.

"There is a lever on your left, pull it down."

She did as she was told. The cage jolted violently, she stumbled back and lost her grip. The cage, that had started to move upward, stopped with another violent jolt.

"You have to hold the lever down."

KC prepared herself and pulled the lever again. The cage julted once more but she held her stance this time and it continued to move up.

After another minute he growled more orders over her Comm again. "Stop. Pull the lever to the side to lock it in." Once she was sure it was locked she opened the cage. "He's through that door."

"Right." She made her way towards the lit up exit sign and pushed the door underneath it open.

She started to hear static in her comm. "KC!" Bruces voice came through but then went out. "...signal...out!" The Comm went silent.

"Mr. Wayne? Your cutting out. Bruce?" She talked into the Comm. Nothing. She wasn't outside. She wasn't even on the roof of Wayne-Powers. She was in a house. A very old, very creepy looking house. Static came back over her Comm. She spun back around, pulled the door open and stepped back into the hall.

"KC! Get out of there! KC!" Bruce was shouting. She cringed against the sudden loud noise.

"Mr. Wayne. I can hear you!" She informed him through gritted teeth. "Though, I don't know how well my hearing will be after that." A violent wind picked up and everything started to shake.

"KC. Shut the door!" He demand suddenly.

She grabbed hold of the handle but no matter how hard she pulled the door wouldn't fully shut. She could just make out wooden shingles rising above her and a glimpse of a window. Inside that window she saw a dark haird male banging against the glass before the whole house disappeared into a hole in the sky. The door finally slammed closed as KC fell back, hitting her head hard against the floor.


End file.
